


Damn You, Granny Forza

by Olukanai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Friendship, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olukanai/pseuds/Olukanai
Summary: Just a fun little story with my WoL and a  friend's amazing character that we love to think about. Along with a side of a little teasing about Thancred. Spoilers for 5.3.For my goodest of friends Lily!
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 5





	Damn You, Granny Forza

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is unedited and I apologize for any errors. It was written fairly quickly to make sure that I got the idea out of my head. 
> 
> Granny Forza is my favorite character.

Oka had never thought to even call anywhere home for any length of time without taking her grandmother with her. The viera had adopted the young au ra when she was just a child and had taught her to control her aether as she grew up, despite not having learned to read any written script, the woman somehow managed to teach her until they both ventured to Eorzea and Oka had become involved with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Despite the dangers and all that they had been through, Grandmother Forza, though not looking a day over her mid thirties thanks to the long lifespans of the viera, had made friends with F’lhaminn and had taken to helping her run the small bar in the Rising Stones. They had even looked after each other after the Bloody Banquet and Oka was forever grateful to the miqo’te for her help in keeping her family safe. 

That’s why she found herself talking to Thancred in the Rising Stones that evening with Granny Forza waiting on a few of the Scions. Thancred was still tired after returning from the First and they were discussing his performance as he regained his strength, the morbol culling earlier that day having tired him out moreso than he thought it should. He had his coat off and Oka had caught the few teasing glances and smiles Granny Forza had made at her while they spoke, much to her chagrin, shaking her head at the woman. One instance Thancred caught. “Are you alright? Your cheeks are flushed,” he said, concern tinting his tone as he turned back to her after setting his gunblade to the side. “Uh… I, I’m fine,” she said, watching her grandmother cackle silently as she walked past, behind a partition. Damn Granny Forza, she hadn’t noticed her feelings for the man until she had pointed them out. 

Getting back to the topic they had been discussing before her meddling grandmother poked in, she waved away his frown. “But really, if you are tired, you should rest, you were there longer than anyone else, and it may just take a little more time.” She smiled at him gently, leaning closer and putting her hand on his forearm reassuringly, “There’s no pressing need to be in fighting shape right this moment.” He frowned but put his hand over hers, thinking before he spoke. “Yes, but we never know when we might need to be ready. There have been so many times now we’ve been surprised or caught off guard…” he trailed off. Leaning to catch his eye, she shook her head, “You know from past experience you shouldn't’ push yourself so much. Between everyone, we are covered for now, just rest.” He gave her a smile and his hand squeezed hers a bit. “She’s right you know, rest is the best thing for recovery. In my younger days, I’d run myself ragged, before I learned that a good rest is just as important as good training.” Granny Forza’s louder tone attracted a few looks as she gave a few Scions their drinks as she walked past. Thancred smiled at her as Oka laughed, “Too true Granny, too true.” 

As she walked by again Thancred chuckled, “I can’t help thinking though that there may be a way to improve my form after getting enough rest though. Maybe optimize my cartridge usage?” He thought for a moment as Oka scrunched her brows in thought. “I could help with the imbuing if you’d like. Or see if there could be a better way to store them, so you could carry them for longer?” she asked excitedly. “You do great but maybe there is something we  _ can _ do to optimize how you fight to make it easier on you.” Thancred gave her a soft look that made her stutter a bit as she grew silent then he smiled and spoke, “I would appreciate the help.”

Looking up at him with a shy smile, Oka heard a sudden giggle. Thancred also, turned confusedly toward the sound. Granny Forza was looking at the two over one of the partitions with a big grin. A flush rapidly spread across Oka’s face as the older viera looked at them, carrying a try while she was seemingly walking past. Thancred in turn gave her a small smile and nod as she continued. Just as she was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Granny Forza said in a loud voice, “That’s right! You optimize that Thancred baby! Get him in tip top shape! Go all out!” Several of the Scions turned toward her and Oka was mortified. A few giggles could be heard and some whispers, she even caught Tataru’s mischievous smile as she looked around. Looking to Thancred with a face red as an apple, even against her blue toned skin, she tried to apologize to his look of shock then he laughed and gave her a grin. Grimacing, she closed her eyes, expecting to be teased but was surprised when he shifted closer to her, and leaned in so only she could hear. “By all means, let’s try to optimize shall we?” Her face was red for an entirely different reason as she looked at him with wide eyes. 


End file.
